Alfred Challenge
'Screenshots:' alf01.png alf02.png alf03.png alf06.png alf07.png alf08.png Story: Chapter 1: Thoughts Alfred had been sitting on the crag for three long hours. He could look down upon the entire village from this place. "Why did I go up to Mount Zepithar?" he asked himself. Probably to be alone and have a more precise view after the recent events in his life. Even more, it would help him feel reassured and bring him faith before the ultimate challenge. A year of training had made him a strong man with a winning soul, but uncertainty started to appear a few hours before the trial. Alfred knew the challenge would completely change his life. whether he succeeded or failed. His master, old Takida, would keep on telling him: "You are the best! You can make it! You have to succeed!" Was the master simply saying words of encouragement, or did he really mean it? Probably both. Yet the words that kept going through Alfred's mind were not optimistic: "Your fear is you only enemy," Never had Alfred been faced with such a dangerous event. How could he be sure that he would overcome the challenge? It was late and time to go down. Chapter 2: The Village Gathering Night was about to fall. In anticipation of the long evening ahead, all the villagers had torches in their hands. Everyone was gathered in the village center. Alfred was standing next to Valdeyros, teh village chief. The hum of conversations was interrupted by Valdeyros' clapping: "My friends, the great phenomenon we have been waiting for for is imminent. In half an hour, the Passage will open and one of us will rush inside for the great challenge. The pretender to the title of village chief this year is Alfred. I know he has trained hard for the challenge and I wish him good luck." After hearing these words, the crown started to applaud. "I would like us to offer our respects with a minute of silence in the name of Miredan, who did not make it out of the Passage eleven years ago." After this minute of meditation, Valdeyros proceeded more jovially: "My friends, I suggest we head for the Passage right away." It was dark already. The great torch procession walked away and left the village. Chapter 3: Wise Advise Alfred walked silently with Takida by his side. Suddenly, the old master started speaking: "Are you afraid?" "I am" "What are you afraid of?" "The Unknown. I don't know what I'll encounter. Talk to me about the Passage again, master." Takida started a long explanation. "electing a village chief this way is a severe trial, but you will be a greater leader if you succeed and nobody will dispute your legitimacy. This tradition is centuries old..." Takida stopped talking. He had told this to Alfred dozens of times, but couldn't refuse pronouncing these words again if it comforted his apprentice. "Nobody can explain why that passage appears at the base of the mountain every eleventh year and nobody knows where it leads. To another place, another era? When you pass inside, you are caught in a universe of strange and hostile creatures from another world. Th most dangerous of them all is the Bukoi; a one-eyed monster with green, slimy skin. Fortunately, he does not move very fast. You will also have to beware of the Tazniaks; they are recognizable from their two eyes mounted upon their tentacles. Some also claim to have seen giant spiders with a deadly bite." Chapter 4: The Passage The entire village was now gathered at the foot of Mount Zapithar, There was no sign to indicate that a supernatural phenomenon would take place in a few minutes. Valdeyros solemnly spoke to Alfred. "Alfred, if you come out of the passage alive, I hereby swear to give you necklace of Dratus. You will be the new chief for the eleven year to come. Good Luck" Alfred thanks Valdeyros. he then waved to the villagers and headed for the mountain. Takida walked out and joined Alfred to give him a last word of advice: "The great moment has arrived. Be confident! You won't be alone. My spirit will follow you. After entering the Passage, remember this: let your instincts lead you. The quickest and most obvious paths are not always the best." Takida was interrupted by the muffled sound. A thick mist took form a few feet away from Alfred. Suddenly, a steak of light came out of the haze: the entrance to the Passage. Alfred slowly stepped in. The villagers saw his silhouette go through the pencil or rays and disappear. Chapter 5: The Challenge For a few seconds, Alfred was blinded for he needed some time to become accustomed to darkness. He progressively fund a metal structure along side the rock. He felt as though he was trapped inside a well. On the walls, Alfred could see ladders, ropes and platforms. The problem was simple: in order to get out, he would just have to climb to the top of what he could only describe as some sort of tunnel. Alfred was heading for the first ladder when a grating cry chilled his blood. The cry came from a hideous monster on a platform just above him. At this moment, Alfred realized the game would be no cakewalk... Description: Run, jump and climb to reach the keys opening doors to the next level. Take care of the Tazniak and the Bukoï which have only one idea : kill you. A very good climbing game with 3 completely different levels plus a fourth, if Alfred find the secret passage. Releases: Alfred Challenge (Best Electronics) Limited Edition Details: * Where to Buy: Sold Out * Programmer: Eric Bacher * Company: Ebivision * Publisher: Best Electronics * Manufacturer: Hozer Video Games * Release year: 1999 * Limited: Yes (100) * Numbered: Yes * Contents: Cartridge + Manual + Box * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $25 Packaging Scans: alf04.jpg|Cartridge alf05.jpg|Box Alfred Challenge (Best Electronics) Standard Edition Details: * Where to Buy: Sold Out * Programmer: Eric Bacher * Company: Ebivision * Publisher: Best Electronics * Manufacturer: Hozer Video Games * Release year: 1999 * Limited: No * Numbered: No * Contents: Cartridge + Manual * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $25 Packaging Scans: alf09.jpg|Cartridge Alf10.jpg|Manual Cover Alf11.jpg|Manual Page 2 Alf12.jpg|Manual Page 3 Alf13.jpg|Manual Page 4 Alf14.jpg|Manual Page 5 Alf15.jpg|Manual Page 6 Alf16.jpg|Manual Page 7 alf30.jpg|Manual Back Cover Alfred Challenge (Hozer Video Games) Details: * Where to Buy: Hozer Video Games * Programmer: Eric Bacher * Company: Ebivision * Publisher: Hozer Video Games * Manufacturer: Hozer Video Games * Release year: 1999 * Limited: No * Numbered: No * Contents: Cartridge * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $11 Packaging Scans: No Scans Available Alfred Challenge (AtariAge) Details: * Where to Buy: AtariAge * Programmer: Eric Bacher * Company: Ebivision * Publisher: AtariAge * Manufacturer: AtariAge * Release year: 2005 * Limited: No * Numbered: No * Contents: Cartridge + Manual * Players: 1 * Controller: Joystick * Original Price: $25 Packaging Scans: alf17.jpg|Cartridge alf18.jpg|Manual Cover alf19.jpg|Manual Page 2 alf20.jpg|Manual Page 3 alf21.jpg|Manual Page 4|link=Manual Page 4 alf22.jpg|Manual Page 5 alf23.jpg|Manual Page 6 alf24.jpg|Manual Page 7 alf25.jpg|Manual Page 8 alf26.jpg|Manual Page 9 alf27.jpg|Manual Page 10 alf28.jpg|Manual Page 11 alf29.jpg|Manual Back Cover